In the network communications field, information is generally conveyed from one station to another in the form of packets. The sending station parses the information to be sent in a series of packets, each with an identification header, and sends them to the destination station, which reassembles original information from the packets. There are many tasks that are performed at each station to facilitate the handling of the packets. Generally established network communication standards divide the tasks into several protocol layers (generally around seven). The bottommost protocol layer is often called the “physical layer” or “PHY layer,” and it is responsible for physically transmitting the packets and receiving the packets by way of a communications medium, which may be a fiber-optic connection, a wired connection, a wireless connection, or any combination of these connections as well as other types of connections. The PHY layer works with data organized in protocol data units (PDUs) called “forward-error correction blocks” or FEC blocks. The format of the data bits that appear on the communications media is generated from FEC blocks processed by the PHY layers on the network. The PHY layer is typically implemented in hardware while the protocol layers above it are often implemented in software running on a processor that sends and receives data and commands to the physical layer.
Typical layers immediately above the physical layer are called the link layer and media access layer, depending upon particular communication sub-fields. These layers perform many time-critical tasks and often handle packet traffic from several different applications running on the station that they support. At the same time, packet communication networks are being asked to carry more data faster, and to provide more functionality. To complicate matters, the processes that the link layer and media access layer carry out are often governed by industry standards that are subject to change and revision. As part of making their invention, the inventors have recognized that the above trends are moving toward creating bottlenecks in the software and hardware, and there will be a need in the art to address these pending bottlenecks with the flexibility to adapt to changes in industry standards.